How it all Began
by Lyndranette
Summary: My first fanfic! This is a story about Shun and Alice's relationship, how they become a couple, and shows just how much two people meant to be together will go through to find true love.
1. Chapter 1

Shun was finally going to ask the girl of his dreams out. Alice was visiting during spring break and they were hanging out at a movie theater after seeing a movie, eating the last remnants of their popcorn. Yet, her grandfather was keeping a very careful watchful eye on her. She loved him, but he was often very overprotective. Shun knew this, but thought this was a risk worth taking.

"He's looking at you again!" Julie squealed. No, he is not! Alice replied. Face it Alice. Shun has had the biggest crush on you since like forever. Runo said. "Yeah, Runo is so right!" Julie replied. "Why me"? Alice asked. "What do you mean why you! Who else! You're smart, pretty, and fun to talk to, I could go on and on!" Julie said. "Do you like him too?" She asked. "Well, maybe a little." She replied. Julie and Runo looked at Alice as if to say "Come on we know there's more." "Ok, a lot, but he is so hot and I'm so" - "Gorgeous!" Julie said. "Amazing!" Runo said. "Don't ever doubt that!" Julie said. "Thanks you guys. If I ever got the chance to go out with Shun that would be the most perfect night of my life."

Later afternoon at Runo's house

The gang went to Runo's house for dinner, and the girls were having a sleepover at her house too. Since Runo's parents were too tired to cook any real food, the gang just ate micro waved ramen with coca cola. Julie knew that Shun liked Alice, and she was positive that they would be a great couple, but wasn't sure how to get them together. Would she even need to?

"Hey, Alice you need any help cleaning up?"Runo asked. "Yeah, your boyfriend certainly is."Julie said. No, thanks, and he is not my boyfriend! "Not yet!" Julie said.

"Thanks for the help Shun. I'll take it from here." Alice said. As she often did, Alice romantically thought about all the things she admired and loved about the boy she dreamed of spending excessive precious time with. He's so hot. He didn't have to help me but he did. He tries to hide who he is, but strangely I can see right through it. He's so strong and handsome, with his jet black hair and . Ah!

Just before Alice tripped and fell down, Shun heroically caught her. "Alice are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks. I'm so clumsy." Alice began to put her head down in embarrassment. "No, Alice you're not clumsy at all. You're perfect. I wouldn't change anything about you."He said. "Wow, no one's ever said anything like that to me before, Shun."She said. Well, it's about time someone told you just how amazing you are."Alice blushed. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, of course her grandfather, but coming from Shun, it was different. He said. "So, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the few reviews I got. Really appreciate it. I don't know how long this fanfic is going to be, but I was hoping I could make it a series. How it all Began is sort of part 1 in a group of SXA fanfics I have been working on. So, just stay with me and I promise it will be worth it.

Disclaimer – I know last time I forgot to do this but here it is. I don't own Shun, Alice, or anything Bakugan related!

Alright! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2

**At Runo's House**

Alice was so surprised that Shun had asked her out. So, nervously she answered and said – "Uh, sure ok."

Alice stuttered. Her face was bright red, still in shock that he even asked her out and embarrassed from the fall.

"Great, how's tonight at eight sound?" he asked.

"That is fine with me". She responded. Then Alice thought of something very important, "Oh shun before we go out you will have to ask my grandfather if it's ok."

"Ok, anything for you… Uh, I mean sure that's alright with me."

Shun agreed to this. He was willing to do anything for Alice.

"Oh, my, gosh! I'm so excited for you!" Julie squealed.

"Not trying to be negative, but what if he says no?" Runo said.

"You're right; he is very strict about this kind of stuff." Alice said.

**Outside Alice's Grandfather's office -**

That evening instead of going out, Alice brought Shun to her grandfather so they could have their meeting. Alice's grandfather had bought a small apartment in Japan not too far from Runo's neighborhood, so Alice could visit her friends more. Here he was able to stay with Alice and continue his research. Alice decided to bring Shun to her grandfather's office to meet with him there.

Shun was wearing a black t shirt, a dark gray hoodie with dark blue destroyed jeans and his favorite pair of black converse.

As he stood outside of Dr. Michael's office with Alice, he couldn't help but lose himself in gazing at her. _She's so beautiful with her gorgeous red locks of hair, tender smile, and those brown eyes, oh those eyes… _

"What is it?"Alice said. She caught him staring at her. Yet, she was also thinking about him too. _Was he looking at me? I look like such a mess. I barely had time to change after work. I hope Shun doesn't notice how messy my hair is. He's so hot. I feel like there is so much I don't know about him. He has changed so much over the years, but I still feel like he is hiding something from us. I still can't figure out why a guy like him would ever want to go out with a girl like me. _

"Nothing, it's just… Shun put his head down but then got the courage to say – "You know you're very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." She responded, while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Do you think you're beautiful?" He asked.

The distance between them was lessening, for Shun continued to step closer and closer as the conversation continued.

"Well, to be honest I –", Alice stopped when she saw her grandfather come out of his office.

"Sorry you had to wait so long Alice. That was a very important business call. What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing grandfather, we were just talking." Alice replied.

"Just make sure you two keep your distance." He said.

"Yes sir."Alice replied.

Shun said the same, but only because Alice did so first.

"Shun please step into my office." Dr. Michael said.

Alice waited for what seemed like forever outside, in the hallway. All she could think about was Shun and what Runo had said the other day.

'_What if he says no…' _

Alice couldn't think about anything wrong with Shun. He was strong, handsome, smart, and dependable. There was no way Alice's grandfather could say no to her dating Shun!

Suddenly the door opened and…

Oh! I'm so good! Don't you just love cliffhangers! This fanfic thing is so much fun! My sis helped too so thanks Em! I'll be posting a poll on my profile so keep an eye out for it. You should expect the next chapter sometime next week, possibly Friday. Please tell your fellow fanfic friends and I love getting reviews. Byebee!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if the story seems to slow. I promise the date scene will be totally amazing!**

**P.S. – Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**Now on w/ the story!**

"How did it go?" asked Alice.

"Well, your grandfather doesn't think I act or dress mature enough to go out with you. He isn't convinced that I'm anywhere near responsible either. I'm sorry Alice." Shun said.

"No, it's not your fault. It's his fault for not seeing how amazing you are! I'll talk to him about it, but just remember that no matter what he thinks or what anyone else thinks, my answer will always be yes." Alice said this strongly with confidence.

Alice's grandfather was coming towards them.

"Alice come along, it's very late. You should get some sleep. Shun, you should probably go home and rest too." He said.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Yeah, I should probably get home. It was nice talking to you, Dr. Michael." Shun replied.

"Likewise, Mr. Kazami, but it would be best if you stayed away from my little girl."

"Yes sir."

**That night at dinner **

Alice wanted to be with Shun more than anything she had ever wanted. She wasn't going to give up, not now.

"Alice, please pass the butter."

"Yes sir."

She then did just that.

"Grandfather could I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear Alice, what is it?"

Um, well… I was just wondering… why I'm not allowed to date Shun?"

Well, Alice he's just not the type of guy you should be with."

"But you how would you know, I mean there's really nothing wrong with him?"

"Alice, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But I really think you should…

Alice, No, end of discussion. Now I want you to finish eating and go get some rest, understood?"

Alice let out a deep sigh and said – " Yes sir."

**The next day at the Misaki's Café **

It was closing time at the Misaki diner. Alice could finally tell her friends Runo and Julie about the meeting.

"No! How could he! No!" Julie screamed as she was shaking Alice.

"Stooooop shaaaaaking meeeee!" Alice begged.

"Oh. Sorry, but this is just so - ugh!" Julie exclaimed.

"I know." Alice replied.

"How could he not think Shun is mature or responsible?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, I like I know Shun isn't the best but he is pretty reliable." Julie said.

"Yeah, I mean sure Shun isn't the most refined guy around and he definitely isn't what my grandfather has in mind for me, but it's because he's different that I like him so much." Alice said.

"They do say opposites attract. You two are very different. I mean even on the outside, look at you guys!"said Runo.

"Yeah, like you're all cute and casual in your green peasant top, faded denim Bermudas and white flats and he's all dark and really kind of creepy wearing almost all black!"Julie said.

"He's not creepy Julie; he's just very…secretive. I can tell he's hiding something, but I don't know what. Yet, I like how he's so mysterious and like nothing I've ever seen before. More than anything I want him to be mine." Alice said.

"Ah! So sweet! Alice, you really do have it all – great looks, great hair, and great guy! Well…almost."

Just then Shun came in. He had something very important to ask Alice.

"Alice, last night I was thinking about what happened and, despite your grandfather's opinion, I still want to go out with you. I know your grandfather doesn't exactly like me but I still think we deserve a chance. Come with me tonight and I promise Ill give you the most amazing night of your life."

" Shun, I don't know about this."

"It's ok if you're scared. I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. I would never take advantage of you like other guys would, and I care way too much for you to do anything that would put you in danger. So, what do you say Alice. Do you think it's a risk worth taking?"

Alright!

**Sorry to end it with a question again. Thanks for all the reviews. I know it's only a few but I really appreciate all of them. So, don't forget to review and tell others about it and make sure to keep an eye on my profile for more polls and updates about new stories and such. **

**Peace out and Jesus loves ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Great Escape

**Hey! Thanks everyone. Last chapter before the date! Suggestions are welcome and anything else that you guys think would make my story better. I personally love it. **

**Now on with the story! **

"Well,… ok! Wait, how will we get out without my grandfather knowing?"

"Don't worry, Ill sneak you out."

"Sneak me out? Shun are you sure about this?"

"Come on Alice. Just trust me, and I'll make it work."

**In Alice's Bedroom**

It was the night they had all been waiting for. Julie and Runo had lots of fun helping Alice get ready. After many arguments and shopping and even some tears shed, they were able to pick the most amazing most perfect outfit for Alice. Alice was wearing a white strapless dress with a pink rose floral pattern (just above her knees), a tan cardigan, white flower in her hair, and bright baby pink heels. She was also wearing foundation makeup with light pink eyeshadow, blush, and lipgloss, and finally she held a white clutch. The three girls were in Alice's room just before Alice was to leave. They had it all planned out. Shun would wait outside of the house near the back, and call one of their cell phones when ready. Alice would then sneak out the back. Julie and Runo would take care of it from there.

"Oh, Alice you just look so like… wow!" Julie said.

"I gotta say Alice you do look pretty." Runo said.

"Thanks you guys. I just hope Shun thinks so too." Alice replied.

"Of course he will! Now go out there and have some fun, but not too much fun." Julie said. Julie then had a strange look on her face, like she was visualizing something she really didn't want to think about.

" Julie?" Alice said.

" Are you ok?" Runo said.

"Oh… wow, I mean yeah, fine." She replied.

"Julie you know I wouldn't do anything like that, and besides Shun promised."

" I know, sorry."

Beep! Beep!

"Guys, I just got the signal!" Runo said.

" Bye." Alice said as she headed towards the back door.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you don't get caught. Since were sleeping over anyway all we have to do is make sure he doesn't suspect anything." Runo said.

"Ok, thanks so much." Alice replied as she snuck out the back door.

**In the Backyard**

" Alice you came!"

"Of course I came."

Shun held out his hand to Alice.

" Take my hand."

" Well…"

" Do you trust me?"

She then took his hand.

" Yes."

"Now come on. Let's go have some fun."

**And there you have it! Hope you all like it! Don't 4get 2 review! Also please check out my new Jeck( jade and beck) fanfic – the worst birthday present ever, if any of you watch victorious.**

**Byebee! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I haven't really gotten many reviews for my story and I know I should be grateful for 21 reviews but I wanted more. This whole experience has actually made me a lot stronger not only as a writer but as an artist. I've learned to be patient and more self confident. This story has been a lot of fun for me and I really hope you guys have enjoyed it too. **

**Lastly, sorry I forgot to describe what Shun is wearing – gray blazer, black t shirt, destroyed black jeans, and black converse high tops. **

**Now let's finally see that super amazing first date! **

Chapter 5: The most amazing night of their lives!

The two lovers then ran off into the city, ready to have the time of their lives! Before they knew it they were walking through the streets of Tokyo, marveled by all the bright lights and ads, not knowing where to start! – At least Alice didn't.

Shun first took Alice to have dinner at probably the best sushi restaurant in Tokyo.

"Wow Shun I don't know what to say." She said as the fancy platters of sushi came out.

"You don't have to say anything. I just hope you will enjoy the sushi."

For a while they both simply enjoyed their meal, in the midst of the beautiful and very busy streets of Tokyo.

"So, you never answered my question."

"What was it Shun?"

"Do you think you're beautiful?"

Alice then stopped and put her head down. She then sighed and looked up at Shun again and said – "Honestly, no. I know those boys at the café are always flirting with me and saying how "hot" I am, but I just don't see it. It's like something is missing, something Runo, Julie, and other girls have that I don't."

Shun looked astounded to hear that as an answer.

"Alice you're wrong. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're the one who has something that other girls don't have - simple beauty. Unlike them you don't have to try hard to look amazing. When I first saw you tonight…I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like I was in a dream and you were a beautiful angel. You're so kind and gentle. That's why I like you so much and sometimes I even think I -

"You what?"

"Well, for now let's just say I…really like you."

"Hmm…ok."

"So, if you're done eating, there is something I want to show you."

"Ok, let's go."

So the two of them left the restaurant and Shun began to lead Alice down a strange unfamiliar path.

"Shun where are you taking me?" Alice said with a light giggle. He insisted she kept he eyes closed.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"May I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

Just moments later they finally reached their destination.

"Ok, now."

Alice opened her eyes and saw a beautiful fountain in the middle of the most beautiful part of the city.

"Oh Shun this is…wow!"

"Yeah, I thought you would like it. I hope you like fireworks cause there is gonna be some tonight and I hear this is the best place to see them."

"Well, I can't wait."

_He's so handsome. I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I like everything about him – his jeans, his hair, when he is totally silent but I feel like I totally understand him. Everything about this night has been so amazing! Could this night get any better?_

"Alice, could you sit here on this bench near the fountain?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

More people started to show up for the fireworks show.

Soon Shun returned with two delicious looking frappucinos in his hands.

"Here you go." He said as he handed Alice her drink.

"Thank you. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I just want you to have a good time. I'm really into you and these surprises are my way of showing it."

"Mmm, white chocolate with… cinnamon. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, is white chocolate your favorite?"

"Yes, what's yours?"

"Dark chocolate is. It looks like the show is about to start."

Shun was right. The two lovers and the rest of the crowd were soon dazzled by the stunning fireworks.

Alice rested her head on Shun's shoulder. He then did something he had wanted to do for a long time. Shun ran his fingers through her soft, long, red hair. They just sat there, enjoying everything about this wonderful moment.

The fireworks were over and this wonderful night was unfortunately coming to a close. Yet, Shun still had one more surprise up his sleeve.

They were walking back to Alice's house but still in the city.

"Um, Alice I have something to give you."

Shun then reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket. He then put the necklace on Alice as he watched a lovely charming smile form on her face.

"Oh, Shun it's beautiful." Alice said as she admired the magnificent details on her new piece of jewelry.

'I also have something to ask you. Alice listen, I really like you and I wouldn't want to share this night with anyone else. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alice was absolutely astounded by this. Yet, her feelings for him were just as strong. So, she then answered – "Yes."

They both then laughed and embraced each other in a warm hug.

When they got back neither wanted to leave each other's presence.

"Thank you, Alice."

"For what?"

"For deciding to give me a chance."

He then left and disappeared into the darkness of a breathtaking Japanese night.

Alice then quietly snuck back into her room and was immediately attacked by Runo and Julie who were extremely curious about the date.

"OMG! Alice do you have any idea what time is?"

"Julie?"

"How was it?"

"Was it fun?"

"Oh, it was more than just fun. Tonight really was the most amazing night of my life."

**Well there you have it! **

**My longest chapter yet**

**Oh and sorry for those who may have wanted something more "sexy". I don't do sexy. There may be a kiss or two but much later, probably not even in this story. The next chapter will be about what Runo and Julie did while Alice was gone and about them trying to hide the fact that Alice snuck out on a date from her grandfather. I've decided to do a series and this is like part one. I don't want to give away anything but I just hope you guys and others will enjoy my stories!**

**Thanks everyone! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Reminiscing and Realizing

The next day the girls were at the Misaki's Café, ready to discuss both sides of the secret first date.

"How about you guys go first?"

"No way! We want to hear about the date!" Squealed Julie.

"Well, ok."

"Wait! Where is your grandfather?"

"He's at our place working."

"He sure does work a lot." Runo said.

"Yeah, but we still get to spend time together."

"Hello? Back to the main subject please! You know the date!"

"Julie?"

"What! I wanna know!"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell now. So, first we had sushi for dinner. Then we watched fireworks, while drinking frappacinos, and it was just so nice how he ran his fingers through my hair and…

Alice then lost herself in a flashback.

"Hello, earth to Alice?"

"Girl's got it bad, almost as bad as Daisy with her new boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry, where was I?"

"Fireworks, frappacinos?" Runo said.

"Oh yeah, well then after that we started to head on back and he gave me this heart locket that I'm wearing now."

"It's gorgeous!"Julie said.

"It really is."Runo said.

Both girls gazed at the locket in both awe and admiration.

"Then before I came in Shun asked me to be his girlfriend and…

"And what?" Julie exclaimed.

"And I said yes!"

"Oh My Gosh!" Julie screamed.

All three girls screamed happily. On the inside very happy that the restaurant was closed, so no one would know about their wonderful yet very secret moment.

"This is so like wow!" Julie exclaimed.

"I know but I've never been in a relationship like this before."

"Oh come on your gonna be like the best girlfriend ever!"

"Thanks."

"Not that I'm not excited for you but does this mean…

"Oh yeah, does this mean we have to play hide the runaway girl again for you?"Julie said.

"Well I haven't exactly figured all that yet, why?"

"Well let's just say it wasn't easy keeping the secret from your grandfather."

**Well, that's chapter 6. Now, I know I said Julie and runo would tell their part in this chapter but I'm having a bit of writer's block so this will be the week I write that chapter. I'm thinking this story will consist of at least 10 chapters, if not more. Then I will do more stories using this as the base for them. Hope you all will stay tuned, and don't forget 2 review! **

**Lyndranette out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not uploading a new chapter for a really long time. I had and still have really bad writers block. Because of that I have not been able to come up with new ideas for this story. I have also been very busy with school. Oh education - hate it need it, can't get a good job without it. Don't worry I'm not giving up or even considering deleting it.  
**

**Hello readers. As you read this chapter, do remember that it picks up right after Alice leaves for her date in Chapter 4. This story hasn't been easy but writing is a lot of fun for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 7 – An Interesting Reminiscence

Just as Alice closed the door…

"Alice is that you?"

From upstairs –

"Uh, no it's me, Julie. I just came down to… get a drink." She said as she walked towards the refrigerator.

"Alright, but could you tell Alice I would like to talk to her?"

"Uh, sure, I'll be right back."

Julie then rushed back upstairs to Alice's room in desperate need of help from Runo.

"Oh my gosh, we have like a serious emergency!"

"What is it?"

"Dr. Michael wants to talk to Alice!"

"Oh, um…wait. I have an idea."

**Thanks everyone for reading and really appreciate the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I finally uploaded a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 8

"Runo, what was the idea?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I was telling a story. We simply told him that you were sleeping."

"Then he told us to tell you something that was like…really serious." Said Julie.

"What was it?"

"He said – Well, if she wakes up tell her that I'm sorry about what happened between her and that boy. It's just… I don't want to see Alice grow up like that. I guess I'm just not ready for her to be well…dating."

"Wow. Now that you said that, I kinda feel bad about sneaking out. Yet, I do not regret going at all. I know that sounds kinda bad but…

"NO! It's not bad at all! "Exclaimed Julie.

"Yeah, it's totally ok, and if you guys ever want to go out again we got your back." Said Runo.

"Oh, thanks you guys."

"Hey, like were not gonna let your grandfather get in the way of like a perfectly good relationship."

"Yeah, we don't care how hard it gets. You're our friend, Alice."

The girls then embraced each other in a warm and sincere hug. For, Runo and Julie knew that even though it wasn't going to be easy, they were doing the right thing by helping their friend, Alice.

**So, there you have it, chapter 8. I know it is kind of short but this is all a work in progress. I hope you guys like the story so far. At the end of chapter 6 I said this would be at least 10 chapters. It will probably be 10 chapters but don't be surprised if it is more. I am also considering continuing this series in a new series when I finish this one. Unfortunately, because of school, there is no guarantee that I will be uploading new chapters soon. I will try to stay consistent though. Thanks for everything. God bless! **

**Also please review! **


End file.
